Lasos increbrantables
by O.P. Wendy
Summary: Ella ha empezado a vivir su vida en la realidad, alejada de aquellos que los controlaban y utilizaban para su beneficio... dejando que el destino la lleve. una historia complicada y enigmática, con acción, aventura y romance. mi primer fanfic un E. Kid x Aika aunque no se vera desde un principio la historia avanzara poco a poco.
1. Chapter 1: La chica de la taberna

**Mi primer fanfic, espero les guste ^-^, antes que nada "los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador y Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

Narraciones

-Dialogos-.

(_pensamientos_)

Bueno les dejo el primer capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo I: La chica de la taberna:**

En una isla del Nuevo Mundo, que a primera vista parecía tranquila y agradable, con bellas praderas y bosques extensos que circulaban la ciudad y llegaban hasta las orillas del puerto de la bahía que era al igual que el resto de la isla, hermosa, la ciudad estaba claramente dividida en 3 áreas.

Primero estaba área donde por lo general se mantenían los piratas o bandidos, encontraban en esta zona las tabernas, burdeles, y hostales que eran más idóneos para estas personas. Después el área donde estaban los restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y de diversos artículos, y los condominios de los habitantes de la isla y la tercera y más exclusiva el área donde vivían los nobles de la isla.

A pesar de que esta isla era el destino de piratas crueles y sanguinarios era apacible y muy rara vez se podía escuchar el alboroto provocado por las peleas de los piratas o algún otro incidente, mucho se debía a la razonable forma en la que los habitantes se comportaban con la llegada de embarcaciones ya sea comerciales, piratas o en raras ocasiones del gobierno.

En el puerto en uno de las tantas tabernas de la zona se encontraban varios piratas que por su aspecto se podría dar a entender que eran peligrosos, volviendo la atmosfera tensa y abrumadora, pero ya acostumbrados a estas situaciones el cantinero y los meceros cumplían con su labor.

- Es raro ver a una chica por esta área -observando a la única joven del lugar sentada frente a la barra- y sola-.

- Lo sé, es raro ver a banda de piratas con chicas o aún más raro ver a una chica sola entrar a un lugar como estos- le decía ella con tranquilidad.

- Ya decía que era raro… eres pirada niña-.

- No, en realidad no me molestaría serlo pero actualmente no lo soy y mi nombre es Aika no niña-.

- Ya veo, pero déjame decirte que no encajas en la imagen de pirata, perdón pero te vez… demasiado tierna -la veía y a pesar que sus ojos estaban bajo unas gafas oscuras y llevaba un gorro del cual solamente salían un mechón de cabellas de color blanco a cada lado de su rostro- pero he aprendido a que las apariencias engañan-.

Ella solo sonríe y le pregunta a este si tiene el periódico del día, al contestar que si se lo entrega, en ese momento entraban a la taberna un grupo de piradas que eran ni más ni menos que los piratas de Kid, que estando ya dentro se sentaron en la última mesa del local.

- Cantinero… una ronda del ron más fuerte- le pedía un joven con cabello en puntas y gafas de sol.

- Tom, ve a atenderlos -le ordeno a uno de los meceros- se prudente estos tipos son peligrosos no hagas nada de los irrite-.

El joven aunque temeroso respondió a la orden y se dirigió a la mesa asignada, todo estuvo bien por unos minutos pero luego de la tercera ronde de la última mesa, cuando uno de los comensales de otra mesa comenzó a causar un escándalo por la atención del lugar.

- Quiero más ron -golpeando con fuerza la mesa gritaba- ¿Por qué no me atienden como me merezco? cantinero, quiero que me atienda esa mujer-.

El cantinero estaba a punto de responderle pero es interrumpido…

- Yo no trabajo en este lugar, si no te das cuenta todos los meceros son hombres-.

- Entonces en vez de servirme ven y siéntate con nosotros mujer-.

- Gracias pero no me apetece, además ya me iba -se levanta, paga y se va hacia la puerta- además no son de mi gusto-.

- ¡¿Qué?! Mujer insolente acaso no sabes quién soy -ella se vuelve elevando los hombro en señal de ignóralo- soy uno de los piratas más sanguinario con más de 100.000.000 berries obre mi cabeza así que mejor ven o te traigo a la fuerza-.

- En realidad si se quién eres, o mejor dicho quiénes son, el trio de hermanos piratas, el mayor Grey con 150.000.000 berries, y los dos gemelos Fausto y Roy con 100.000.000 berries cada uno, pero aun así no me interesa -sale de la taberna- que tipos más desagradables-.

Mientras tanto aun en la taberna estallaba la ira de los piratas de los hermanos piratas.

- Ustedes cinco vallan y tráiganme a esa maldita a las buenas o a las malas no me importa-.

- Si capitán- respondieron los cinco y salieron de la taberna a toda prisa.

- Esto se pone entretenido, no crees Kid- hablo en la mesa del fondo el primer oficial de los piratas de Kid.

- Algo, pero no creo que dure mucho, esa mujer es una estúpida, acabara muerta antes que podamos disfrutar un espectáculo que merezca la pena-.

- Ese rostro tuyo dice mucho… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-.

- Cállate Killer, Heat me dijiste que ese sujeto se ganó su recompensa por matar civiles verdad-.

- Así es capitán, y por saqueos-.

- Ya veo, no es nada impresionante, y Killer lo único que quiero es divertirme un rato-.

- Capitán, capitán -entra corriendo a la taberna- capitán, no hemos podido-.

- No han podido que… ve en qué estado vienes no creo que ustedes cinco no sean capaces de traer a una mujer-.

- Pues vera ella… ella nos derroto a todos y solo yo he podido escapar, los demás los ha dejado inconscientes… era más fuerte que nosotros-.

- En ese caso iré yo personalmente, vamos hermanos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en esta taberna, me llevare a esa mujer al barco y la hare mi esclava-.

El grupo de piratas sale de la taberna y se dirigen a donde se encontraban sus compañeros inconscientes. Y donde aún estaba…

- Eres tan tonta mujer, ahora las cosas no serán tan fáciles, tú te vienes conmigo-.

- Ya te lo he dicho de la mejor manera que no me interesas en lo más mínimo, veo que no entiendes con palabras, pero les daré una última oportunidad-.

- ¿Quién te crees? Eres solo una mujer, estos estúpidos son los más débiles de mi banda, nosotros no somos iguales, nuestras recompensas lo cual demuestra nuestras altas recompensas-.

- Eso no demuestra nada… en "paraíso" puede que sea una gran recompensa, pero aquí, es común encontrar a novatos con esas sumas, y ustedes tienen esa recompensas solo por asesinar a civiles, personas inocentes, vulnerables e indefensos, es decir que no se han enfrentado a enemigos que les den pelea… mientras que hay otros que se han ganado sus recompensas por que la marina reconoce su poder y no solo porque son una amenaza a civiles sino también para el gobierno mismo, por eso la suma a la que asciende una recompensa no equivale precisamente al poder o fuerza que el individuo posea, lo que te quiero decir es que en esa taberna… ustedes eran los más débiles-.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Suelta una carcajada- me has hecho reír, ahora ya no te quiero como mi esclava… ahora deseo descuartizarte-.

- Esto es malo, no sé porque me quería averiguar que sucedió con esa chica-.

Flashback

Después de que los piradas hermanos salieron de la taberna.

- Rich has algo por mí, ve afuera y observa lo que sucede- le ordeno el cantinero a uno de sus meceros- y cuando creas que algo interesante ocurra ven adentro a decírmelo-.

- No me dirás que van a defender a esa chica, al meterse con esos tipos ya es considerada muerta, además ni la conoces-.

- No, más bien creo que ellos no debieron meterse con ella-.

El mesero se sorprende pero obedece saliendo detrás de los piratas, mientras en la última mesa les pareció interesante la conversación del cantinero.

Fin flashback

- Ese viejo perdió la cabeza, como puede decir que ellos están en problemas, son más que ella, se ven más fuertes y ella se ve tan frágil y delicada, mejor entro y le digo a Jon que está sucediendo-.

Mientras el chico entra a la taberna se encuentra con el grupo de los piratas de Kid, sin ponerle la más mínima importancia al joven, al entrar le cuenta al cantinero lo sucedido afuera, el cual le pide que atienda la barra en lo que el sale por un momento.

- No te preocupes estoy seguro que no tardare mucho-.

- Valla esa chica o tiene agallas o no tiene cerebro, que crees Wire-.

- Se ve tranquila, demasiado para una situación así-.

- Kid, será que el cantinero tendrá razón-.

- No lo sé Killer, será mejor solo observar por el momento-.

- Como te atreves, a decir que somos los más débiles en esta isla, vas a arrepentirte por esas palabras-.

- Primero: dije los más débiles de la taberna, y segundo: les repito es última vez que les pido que me dejen en paz-.

- Y que harás si no te hacemos caso, nos vas a atormentar con tus lloriqueos o ¿Qué? -Se acerca cada vez más junto a sus hermanos- si somos los más débiles entonces enfréntanos a los tres-.

-Suspiro- (porque con los piratas todo se resuelve a golpes)- de acuerdo, pero yo trate de solucionar esto por las buenas-.

Grey y sus dos hermanos atacan, grey por el frente con una katana, Fausto por la derecha y Roy por la izquierda ambos con los puños, cuando estos están a punto de impactar contra su objetivo este desaparece de su vista, un segundo después aparece detrás de Fausto, pateándolo en la zona lumbar provocando que este se doble asía atrás, Aika lo toma por el cabello y estrella su cabeza contra el piso.

- Va uno faltan dos-.

- Tu maldita -corre asía ella y le lanza una patada- me las pagaras-.

Aika salta con gran agilidad y cae con sus manos sobre la pierna de Roy, en esta posición gira sobre sus manos y acierta una serie de patadas a la cabeza de este que cae inconsciente, ella cae de pie pero rápido es atacada por Grey, ella logra esquivar todos sus ataques, y aproximándose con gran rapidez y facilidad a él golpea su abdomen con una patada, e impulsándose con la misma le da otra en la barbilla haciendo que la mandíbula se una con tal fuerza que los dientes de este se rompen, Grey ya inconsciente da varios giros asía atrás hasta chocar con un comercio. Los que observaban la escena se quedaron atónicos entre ellos el resto de la banda de los hermanos.

- Los venció… venció al capitán y los comandantes-.

- Capitán, comandante Fausto, comandante Roy -los observa- los venció tan fácil-.

- Si los atienden rápido puede que se salven, y si no lo hacen quiere decir que ni si quiera valían 1 Berry, Raikou nos vamos-.

Para aumentar el asombro de todos "Raikou" es un tigre blanco que salía de un callejón cercano al lugar, ambos se alejan del lugar caminando ante las miradas expectantes de todos.

- Al parecer no solo tenía agallas, después de todo si fue divertido o no Kid-.

-… -Observando a la chica y el tigre alejándose- fue interesante más que divertido, vamos aún tenemos que hacer hasta que el Eternal Pose se cargue-.

* * *

Un día después del incidente a las afuera de la taberna…

- Ya solo falta medio día para irnos de esta isla Raikou, pero antes debemos conseguir otro bote (ya que el que tenemos ya no da a para más), además es un milagro que aguantara tanto -levantándose del suelo donde se encontraba sentada- vamos a comer y luego volvemos a comprar un bote-.

- Capitán esa no es la chica de ayer – habla un hombre con apariencia de escarabajo.

- Y a quién le importa, terminan de hacer lo que les corresponde, ya solo falta medio día para que el eternal pose se cargue, Killer acompáñame-.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Kid?-.

- No preguntes- dice este con una sonrisa siniestra en sus oscuros labios- tu solo acompáñame-.

Mientras en una de las tiendas del área comercial…

- Que tal el 50% de descuento- Aika trataba de convencer al vendedor de una tienda de ropa- o que tal el 60%-.

- Eso es imposible señorita, el máximo descuento que le puedo ofrecer es el 15% no más-.

- un 45% entonces… un 30%-.

- NO-.

- Que mala negociante soy, a este paso no lograre conseguir un bote decente y a buen precio que tal si…-.

- No me veas así, no pienso robarme uno -le decía al tigre blanco que andaba a su lado- pero a menos que quieras nadar hasta la próxima isla, tendremos que buscar un buen lugar donde comprar uno-.

Después de andar largo rato por el área comercial preguntando si vendían botes, le indicaron un antiguo pescador que también vendía botes en un local en la plaza a un costado del puerto. Encaminándose al lugar se percata que desde hace un par de horas la seguían dos tipos con el menor interés de disimularlo.

- Les puedo ayudar en algo -girándose y dirigiéndose a los dos tipos- podrían decirme porque me están siguiendo-.

- La calle es libre chiquilla, podemos caminar por donde se nos dé la gana, o que me vas a impedir que ande por aquí- retándola con una mirada amenazante mientras recostaba su cuerpo contra el muro de un edificio- como lo hiciste con las basuras del otro día-.

- Pero las basuras de ayer no se pueden comparar con ustedes- Esto le causa una sonrisa al pelirrojo que aun la observaba pero esta vez con interés- en este caso sería una estupidez si me meto con ustedes, así que no, no tengo ni la más mínima intensión de impedir que anden por aquí o por cualquier otro lado-.

Después de decir esto sigue su camino, notando que los dos tipos cambiaron de dirección ya más tranquila, va en busca de su nuevo bote. Al llegar al lugar se puede apreciar una cabaña de madera clara, con techo en un tono mucho más oscuro, con una chimenea a un costad, frente a esta se en un pequeño muelle se encontraba sentado un una mecedora un hombre de edad ya avanzado, al parecer se encontraba dormido, Aika se aproximó con cautela pero el hombre le hablo haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

- Acaso estas sorda, ¿A qué has venido a mi casa?- volviendo el rostro así a ella- responde-.

- Bueno… yo… vera…

- Habla de una buena vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

- Un bote-.

- ¿Y?-.

- Me dijeron que usted vende botes, y quiero comprar uno-.

- Ya veo- se levanta de su asiento- ves esos botes de allá- indicando un trío de botes pequeños en la punta del muelle- escoge uno y dame 100.000 por el-.

- En serio, muchas gracias-.

Después de haber escogido y pagado su nuevo bote, y ya cargada su eternal pose Aika y Raikou se embarcan en su nueva aventura.

* * *

Una semana después de salir de aquella isla con el nuevo bote, Aika desembarca en la isla tsubaki… después de dejar en bote en puerto se dirige a la pequeña villa de la isla. Un lugar que aunque pequeño a comparación con la isla anterior, poseía un ambiente más concurrido y algo hostil.

- Vamos a ver, aún tenemos un poco de dinero, aunque tenemos oro pero no creo que aquí lo podamos cambiar, así que el efectivo que tenemos nos tiene que alcanzar, bueno me tiene que alcanzar- le dice a su compañero peludo- después de todo tu puedes cazar para alimentarte-.

Ambos buscan por toda la villa información de los piratas que han llegado a esta, pero no consigue nada de lo que ella esperaba, después de darse por vencida se dispone a buscar un lugar donde comer.

- En la isla anterior no he logrado averiguar nada, espero tener mejor suerte en esta, encontrar a ese cabeza de paja y su banda me ha costado más de lo que me esperaba-.

Después de soltar un gran suspiro camina en dirección a un restaurante en donde entra junto con Raikou, el ambiente dentro de este no era distinto al que se afuera se percibía pero ya que al parecer era el único donde la dejarían entrar con un tigre blanco de 150 cts. De alto de las patas al lomo no puso reparos en los detalles y se sentó en una de las últimas mesas.

- Que va a ordenar- se acercaba una de las mecerás del lugar.

- Una cerveza, un almuerzo y agua para él- señala con el índice a sus acompañante- solamente-.

Después de haber terminado y pagar la cuenta sale del restaurante y ya con el pose cargado regresa al muelle donde había dejado su bote para emprender el viaje pero no contaba con que este estaría…

- ¡¿Qué?! Estoy segura que aquí lo dejamos- observando un barco en el lugar- estoy segura-.

Al observar más detenidamente alcanza a ver restos de su bote bajo la embarcación y al darse cuenta queda atónita.

- No… porque, de todos los barcos, tenía que ser pirata y de todos los piratas, tenían que ser ellos-.

- Y que tiene que sea mi barco- aparece tras ella una figura soberbia y con una sonrisa en sus labios oscuros- dime que tiene que ese sea mi barco-.

- No tiene nada que ver, pero tu barcote- señalándole y con tono algo infantil- destruyo mi botecito, y ahora tendré que buscar otro, de nuevo- dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la villa.

- Oye Kid esa es la misma chica de la isla anterior-.

- SI- observa bajo su barco y ve los escombros del pequeño bote- parece que le debemos un bote-.

Un par de horas después…

- No puede estar hablando en serio- le decía a un hombre en un puesto del mercado- ¿Cómo que en esta villa no venden botes-.

- No señorita, los únicos botes que hay son los de los pescadores y no creo que le vendan alguno, pero el fin de semana viene el barco que transporta la mercadería, podría esperar y perderles que la lleven a la próxima isla-.

- Gracias por todo, pero para eso faltan 5 días y además no creo que se dirijan a la isla a la que yo voy-.

-esto no es justo, hemos perdido 3 botes en menos de un mes, el primero se nos incendia, el segundo ya no daba para más y el tercero… al menos duro una semana- viendo a Raikou se siena contra un árbol a las afueras de la villa- sabes ya hace un año que salimos al mar, y no sé nada de la vieja bruja, ni las chicas, es más hasta extraño a los tontos de los guardia, y sobre todo las visitas del abuelo-.

Caminando casi derrotada por la villa puede escuchar un alboroto proveniente de uno de las tabernas de la isla, al estar ya cerca, por una de las ventanas de la misma sale volando un sujeto sangrando e inconsciente, por el mimo hueco del que este Salió sale la misma figura con la que Aika se encontró en el muelle.

- Eso te enseñara a no reírte de mí- a su alrededor se empiezan a levitar objetos de metal, agrupándose forman una gran esfera y con un gesto de su mano lo lanza sobre el sujeto que había logrado despertar y se levantaba con dificultad al ser impactado por la esfera sale volando del lugar.

- Esos tipos si hacen honor a su reputación (_será mejor que me aleje_) vamos Raikou-.

- Oye mujer- Aika no se percata que es a ella a la que llaman- mujer te estoy hablando-.

- ¡Ha! Era a mí- volteándose- y mi nombre es Aika no mujer-.

- No me importa yo te llamo como se me dé la gana, mujer, ahora ven acompáñame-.

- Yo… para que quieres que te acompañe, si es por lo del bote no es necesario que me des nada a cambio-.

- No te estoy dando opción, te vienes porque te vienes-.

- Oye Kid que es lo que tiene pensado hacer- volteando a ver a la chica que lo seguía a unos 3 metros- para que la quieres-.

- Killer ¿Qué? Acaso no puedo hacer una buena acción- una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en sus labios- además recuerda que tú mismo dijiste que teníamos la culpa por destrozar su bote-.

- Si lo hice, pero no te quise dar a entender que la subieras al barco, Kid es una mujer, y sería la única en el barco, sabes los problemas que podría causar-.

- Esto… sabes desde aquí los puedo escuchar- ambos se voltean a verla- y si es un problemas no se molesten, yo mejor me voy- al estar a punto de irse- aun así gracias de todos modos- sonriéndoles se aleja.

- Creo que no entendiste- haciendo que se detuviera en seco- te dije que no tenías opción ahora, y no habrá problemas yo me encargo de eso- se aleja dejando a la chica con su compañero.

- vamos, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza nadie se la saca, eso sí más te vale por tu propio bien que no lo hagas enojar- ella asiente efusivamente- bien vamos tampoco es bueno hacerlo esperar-.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, acepto criticas **(sean piadosos es mi primer fanfic) **y espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**^-^ nos leemos luego**

**!Que tengan un gran día!**


	2. Chapter 2: El incidente en la selva

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... soy feliz jeje ^-^ **

Narracione

-Dialogos-.

(_pernsamientos_)

**"Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen** **son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, solo los tome prestados **(sin que Oda-sensei lo sepa ¬¬ jeje).

**Bueno sin mas espera el segundo capitulo... espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo II: El incidente en la Selva.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Aika fui invitada a la fuerza a subir al barco de los piratas de Kid, al principio todos se quedaron asombrados que su capitán haya permitido a una mujer subir al barco, incluso eso los sorprendía más que ver a un tigre blanco echado en la cubierta del barco, pero después de los primeros dos días todo siguió como era costumbre en la embarcación, ya que era raro cuando veían a la chica, mejor dicho sino era a la hora de la comida jamás aparecía frente a los pirata.

- Heat has visto a Aika- el rubio que siempre se preguntaba que se hacia la muchacha.

- No lo sé Killer, hace media hora estuvo en el comedor pero de ahí, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, él único que no se mueve es ese tigre- señalando a Raikou que estaba echado al lado del mástil.

- Le iré a preguntar a Kid-.

- No creo que te responda él me pregunto antes a mí, pero a lo mejor ya sabe algo-.

El rubio camino hacia el camarote de su capitán, donde este se encontraba con un semblante serio y al ver a su compañero entrar no hace más que preguntarle si él ha visto a la chica.

- Eso venía a preguntarte, pero veo que estamos iguales-.

- Y ¿Tú para que la quieres Killer?-.

- Nada en realidad, pero a pesar de ser pequeña no puedo creer que nadie la vea hasta la hora de comer, ¿Y tú para que la buscabas?-.

El silencio duro unos segundo hasta que el pelirrojo hablo- por lo mismo- el rubio sabía que podía haber otro motivo pero no se atrevió ni a preguntárselo ni a imaginárselo.

- Acabo de hablar con Heat y él tampoco la ha visto desde el desayuno- espero que su compañero le dijera algo pero al entender que no tendría respuesta se dispuso a salir sin antes añadir- si la encuentro te aviso-.

- Haz lo que quieras-.

Después de haber salido del camarote siguió la búsqueda de la "única" mujer en el barco, y tras preguntar a cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación se dio por vencido y decido preguntarle directamente a ella a la hora del almuerzo. Y así lo hizo llegada la hora del almuerzo y antes que ella se fuera a donde quiera que se iba la detuvo y le pregunto… más su sorpresa por la respuesta tan sencilla fue grande.

- ¿Dónde?-.

- En el mascaron de proa-.

- Por eso nunca te veíamos en la cubierta ni en los otro niveles, incluso llegue a pensar que habías huido-.

- No, simplemente que el primer día me sentí algo incomoda porque todos me veían como que jamás habían visto una mujer en su vida, y por casualidad (_por no decir que por caerme al mar_) me di cuenta que podía estar ahí, por lo general me pongo a leer y como Raikou se sentía tranquilo echado donde esta no vi problema en que él se quedara ahí- inclinando la cabeza- o hay problema que este en ese lugar-.

- No lo creo, el único inconveniente seria si nos atacan de frente te darían de lleno, pero no creo que Kid diga algo-.

- De cualquier forma no he querido molestarlos- le sonríe ampliamente- después de todo lo más seguro es que me separe de ustedes en la siguiente isla-.

Killer ya con la respuesta a la duda que había tenido ya varios días se fue y sin más demora fue a contarle la resolución del enigma a su amigo, quien de igual manera o mayor a la de él se sorprendió del "lugar" donde siempre estaba la chica.

- Así como lo oyes, estuvo leyendo e incluso durmiendo en ese lugar, pero ahora que lo pienso a pesar que es pequeña ha de ser incomodo estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar-.

- Pues nadie la obligo a estar ahí-.

- Me dijo que lo hacía para no molestar a nadie, bueno no importa, ahora ya sabes dónde está-.

- Y de que me sirve saber eso, para que le puedo querer-.

- No se eso me pregunte yo cuando le dijiste que te acompañara en la isla tsubaki- saliendo del camarote puede sentir la mirada asesina de su capitán que si bien Killer no fuera de gran ayuda no hubiera dudado en acabarlo en ese momento.

La verdad ni el mismo Kid sabia porque lo había hecho, un plan, un impulso, o un simple capricho, no entendía pero lo había hecho, cosa que tampoco entendía en ese momento era por qué se encontraba caminando hacia la proa del barco, no era intención ni lo estaba pensando era como si su cuerpo le dijera que caminara asía ahí, al estar a punto de llegar se da cuenta que Heat y la chica se encontraban sentados en plena proa jugando ajedrez.

- Kid maestro- levantando el rostro del tablero- necesitaba algo-.

- No- tras responder con este monosílabo se queda en silencio observando el juego- (_porque vine… bueno después de todo es mi barco puedo ir donde me dé la gana_) oye mujer-.

- Me llamo Aika- gira su cabeza hacia atrás y le sonríe- pero creo que no me llamaras con mi nombre, y me decías-.

- Veras "mujer" en la enfermería hay una cama ahí puedes dormir, no quiero que vayas a dañar el mascaron de mi barco- después de decir esto se retira.

- Gracias Eustass- él se detiene un momento y luego siguió caminando- bueno Heat donde estábamos-.

- Así que… no quieres que el mascaron se dañe, eso hay que tomarlo en cuenta en la próxima batalla- si no fuera con el casco del rubio se podría apreciar la sonrisa que se dibujada en sus labios mientras que en su mente sus ideas alzaban vuelo- pero debo admitir fue una buena excusa-.

- De que hablas excusa para que, sabes que odio esa manía tuya de buscarle otro sentido a las acciones o palabras de los demás-.

- Pero esta manía mía no ha ayudado en diversas ocasiones, además yo solo exprese mi parecer, tú sabrás el verdadero significado de tus palabras-.

El pelirrojo sin poner más importancia a lo que su primer oficial le decía se adentró a su camarote para alejarse de todo aquello, de las preguntas disimuladas o directas de su amigo. Así pasaron los días Aika se relacionaba más desde que dormía en la enfermería, e incluso se encontraba en ocasiones con el capitán del barco que al observar su comportamiento con el resto de la tripulación entendía que podría ser un hombre cruel, despiadado, temido y tantos adjetivos desagradables como la gente podría decir de él, pero con los suyos su carácter no completamente opuesto pero si procuraba el bienestar de los miembros de su banda, no toleraba ni las faltas ni que desobedecieran y por ello lo respetaban y confiaban en la fuerza de su capitán.

Mientras en el comedor del barco.

- Aika por que nunca te quitas el gorro o las gafas-.

- No te ofendas pero cuando estoy con extraños gusta más estar así-.

- A pesar que has estado dos semanas con nosotros aun somos extraños-.

- Por eso era lo de "no te ofendas" ahora dime tú porque no te quitas ese casco-.

- Me gusta más así- ella le sonríe- y que vas a hacer al desembarcar-.

- No sé, creo que primero buscar un bote… y dejarme llevar-.

- vaya plan- Kid entra en ese momento al comedor- que tal si te propongo algo… únete a mi tripulación y así te ahorraras lo de buscar el bote-.

-(_Kid que tienes en mente, acaso…)_ que te parece Aika, no hemos sido tan pésima compañía-.

- Se los agradezco pero antes de cualquier cosa debo encontrarme con alguien… así que en este momento no, pero quien sabe tal vez en un futuro nos volvamos a encontrar-.

A Kid pareció molestar la negativa de la chica, pero más que ponerlo furioso o de mal humor como para obligarla a aceptar simplemente le causo un malestar que no pudo explicarse a sí mismo y aunque quisiera saber que era no le preguntaría a nadie. Kid con una clavada en el piso reflexionaba ya en su camarote lo que unos minutos antes había sentido cuando vigía avista la próxima isla y anuncia a todo pulmón la noticia sacando a Kid de su meditación.

-Capitán isla a la vista-.

- Kid falta dos hora para llegar a la isla- Killer entraba en ese momento al camarote de su capitán, que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama viéndolo entra y sentarse en una silla frente a él.

- Envía a alguien para averiguar cuánto tarda el pose en cargarse- tras recibir esta orden Killer se disponía a marcharse- (_y que paso con Aika_) – era lo que tenía en la cabeza pero al no saber que excusa dar sobre su interés por ella prefirió callarse.

Después que Killer abandono su camarote pudo sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, hasta que el barco llego a la isla, que era una isla veraniega, en sus costas se veían las palmeras de extremo a extremo de sus costas y al terminar la arena de la playa se comenzaban a distinguir las pequeñas viviendas que se iban haciendo cada vez más concurridas en el centro detrás este pueblo se encontraba una frondosa selva con árboles de diversos tamaño, el Aika después de desembarcar y ya estando en las orillas del pueblo se despide de ellos aunque no fue conmovedor ni nada por el estilo muchos de los tripulantes de la banda de Kid sintieron que la extrañarían aunque no lo dijeran por temor de hacer enfadar a su capitán.

La rutina de los piratas en esa isla era normal hasta el momento, después de saber que la brújula se carga en tan solo 4 horas, mientras unos se encargaban de abastecer el barco, el resto se encontraba en una taberna oscura y llena de sujetos que a asustarían a cualquiera que los viera.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo la señorita Aika?- un chico con gafas de sol y cabello en puntas lanza un suspiro al terminar de hablar.

- No lo sé- le respondía otro secundando el suspiro.

- Si van a estar lloriqueando más vale que se quiten de mi vista- Kid los fulmina con una mirada.

- lo sentimos capitán- contestaban al unísono depositando sus cabezas en la mesa en la que se encontraban.

- Lárguense de aquí vallan a buscar a Wire y ayúdenlo-.

La verdad era que a Kid lo que más le irritaba en ese momento era que le mencionaran a la chica, no tenía idea porqué pero cuando escuchaba su nombre sentía una opresión en el pecho y no le gustaba.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del pueble en el área de los pescadores Aika buscaba un bote, más no encontraba más que los pequeños botes de los pescadores que utilizarlos en el nuevo mundo sería un suicidio.

- ¿Qué haremos Raikou? A este paso tendremos que nadar hasta la próxima isla… y no quiero- haciendo pucheros- ya estoy cansada-.

- señorita pero del otro lado de la isla hay otro pueblo, ahí tampoco te venderán no pero hay un barco que sale todos los días a la isla vecina y ahí hay varios carpinteros estoy seguro que ahí encontraras uno que valga la pena- uno de los pescadores mayores le decía indicándole la dirección.

* * *

Los piratas de Kid después de una pelea en la taberna que ocasiono la destrucción de la misma, ya se encontraban subiendo sus suministros a su barco, cuando cuándo algo llama la atención de todos, varias explosiones se escuchaban en la selva, pero al parecer era normal cuando estaba aún en la taberna escucharon que había varias peleas en el pueblo.

- Al parecer la diversión continúa en esta isla… Kid que te ocurre- el rubio podía ver en la mirada de su capitán que algo no estaba bien.

- Nada- observando la columna de humo de la selva.

- Capitán… capitán- el chico con gafas de sol corría en dirección al barco- Acabo de ver a Aika luchando con un tipo a las afueras del pueblo-.

- ¿Y? es su vida puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con ella- dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar asía el barco cuando desde la selva se escuchó un grito desgarrador de una mujer dejando a todos congelados- Aika-.

* * *

Unas horas antes…

-Tendremos que cruzar la selva y llegaremos al pueblo de Yuki así que es mejor empezar a movernos-.

Aika y Raikou atravesaban el pueblo y adentrándose a la selva pero Raikou ya llevaba vario rato gruñendo, y Aika podía sentir que alguien los seguía desde entrar al pueblo.

- ¿Qué quieres?-.

- Valla que poco amistosa te has vuelto Aika- un joven moreno con el cabello morado salta de la copa de unos árboles- que no me vas a saludar más cariñosamente, después de todo nos entrenaron juntos-.

- Yuri… así que fue a ti al que enviaron a buscarme- le habla sin verle, ambos se encontraban de espaldas- estas consciente que no iré contigo verdad-.

- Si, por eso te tendré que llevar a la fuerza- desaparece y ataca a Aika desde el frente- recuerdas la primera lección-.

- Un Hikari no senshi no se guía por sus sentimientos- Aika responde al ataque.

Después de varias horas de una ardua y bastante pareja lucha para ambos, respondían a los ataques del otro sin dificultad pero el cansancio logro separarlos.

- Sabía que sería difícil persuadirte de volver, después de todo tu siempre me ganabas-.

- Pero veo que has mejorado en este último año, me estas poniendo difícil escapar-.

- Es porque no están peleando en serio- ambos se giran hacia una enorme roca, ven a un hombre moreno de cabello negro y que en su espalda llevaba una espada de hoja ancha y de doble filo - ambos te están conteniendo por la relación que tuvieron en el pasado-.

- Shota… ¿Qué haces? Esta era mi misión, no te metas-.

- Pero ya has fallado, desde el momento en que tus sentimientos superaron el deber-.

Shota desaparece y aparece frente a Yuri, haciendo que este pase de una cara de sorpresa a dolor en unos segundos, Shota atraviesa el vientre de Yuri con uno de sus brazos cubierto de Busoshoku Haki, Aika se estremece quedando en estado de shock.

- No deberías descuidarte- Aika se voltea con horror Shota se encuentra tras ella, la golpea con la palma de la mano en las costilla con tal fuerza que le rompe un par y la lanza por los aires, al caer más en los adentros del bosque al estrellarse contra las rocas le provoca un grito de dolor inmenso.

- Raikou- Aika llamaba a su fiel compañero, este se coloca entre ella y Shota- no lo hagas, por favor… ve- tratando de hablarle a pesar del inmenso dolor- ve, busca a Kid-.

Raikou no tiene interés de dejar a Aika sola y en ese estado pero entiende la petición de esta y corre atreves de la selva, corriendo lo más rápido que puede.

* * *

-Kid espera- Killer corría tras su capitán- ¡Kid!-.

-(_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_)- Kid corría varios metros delante de algunos de los miembros de los piratas de Kid- ¡¿Qué?! Raikou- el tigre salía de la selva deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Kid, después de gruñirle se vuelve y corre por el lugar de donde salió, Kid comprende que este quería que lo siguiese- Killer, Heat apresúrense-.

* * *

-Tanta confianza le tienes a ese tal Kid, o tu desesperación te hizo enviar a tu guía por él-.

- Cállate (_él fue el primero que vino a mi mente_)- Aika corre esquivando los ataques de Shota con gran dificultad por las heridas que este le ha causado.

- Bueno ya me aburrí de estar jugando contigo- aparece frente a Aika, pero esta vez no le resultan las cosas como quería.

- Caíste- uno de los brazaletes de Aika comienza a perder la forma- "Toma forma: Espada"- y el brazalete se estira y forma una espada de hoja fina no muy larga, Aika logra acertar a uno de los costados de Shota.

- Ya veo por qué eras conocida como la mejor entre los aspirantes, pero eso no bastara- corre tras ella nuevamente- ahora veras-.

Tras lograr alcanzarla desenvaina la espada de su espalda y la ataca, ella ahora hace que la espada tome forma líquida y usándolo como escudo logra parar cada estocada de la gran espada, pero debido a la pelea anterior y a los golpes que Shota había logrado acertarle antes cae de rodillas y apunto de desmayarse ve como una espada se dirige a ella y su mundo se cubre de tinieblas.

- ¡¿Qué?! Porque no puedo mover- Shota observa su espada y pareciera cono que esta no le obedeciera y de pronto una mano enorme de metal lo impacta contra un árbol presionándolo cada vez con más fuerza- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?-.

- El que te matara- la mirada de Kid quien tenía a Shota aprisionado con su brazo metálico expresaba un odio descomunal, y la fuerza que ejercía fue tanta que hizo que el árbol se partiera a la mitad-.

- Creo que te has salvado por hoy- Shota tras a verse liberado del agarre de Kid veía a una inconsciente Aika- no estoy en condiciones para enfrentarme a ti, nos vemos- Shota con una sonrisa desaparece del lugar.

* * *

**Gracias por su tiempo... espero comentarios y sus criticas.**

**!Tengan un gran día!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dudas del corazón

**Aclaro los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda solo se los he tomado prestados **(sin que Oda-sensei lo sepa ¬¬) **la historia si es de mi autoria.**

Narraciones

-Dialogos-.

(_pensamientos_)

**He aqui el tercer capitulo, espero les guste...**

* * *

**Capitulo III: Dudas del corazón**

- Kid cálmate, si continuas así terminaras destruyendo el barco-.

- Cierra la boca Killer no sé de qué hablas - con los brazos cruzados y recostado cerca del marco de la puesta de la enfermería- si estoy calmado-.

- Claro y entonces como explicas que todos los objetos de metal del barco estén levitando- apuntando varias balas de cañón que se encontraban en cubierta y un tenedor que paraba entre el rubio y el pelirrojo- trata de calmarte-.

- Que quieres que haga, la rabia que tengo dentro- golpeando la pared con su brazo metálico causando un gran agujero- desearía tener a esa basura en frente para matarlo-.

- Maestro está bien que estés furioso pero ten en cuenta que aquí adentro esta Aika inconsciente- Heat sale de la enfermería- aun esta delicada será mejor que la dejemos descansar-.

- ¿Cómo está?-.

- Tiene dos costillas fracturadas, varios golpes en brazos, piernas y heridas leves en todo el cuerpo, lo más seguro es que no pueda moverse en tres semanas por lo menos-.

- Ya veo- Kid tomaba la perilla de la puerta cuando Heat lo detiene- ¿Qué sucede?-.

- Como ya lo mencione en este momento está inconsciente, no tendría caso entrar-.

- Heat eso lo decido yo- Kid entra a la enfermería, al instante todos los objetos metálicos caen al suelo algunos causando agujeros.

- Kid maestro-.

- Déjalo Heat, vamos déjalo solo-.

* * *

Kid se encontraba de pie junto a la cama observando a Aika

-Ni en estos momentos te quitas ese gorro y las gafas he (_¿Qué pasa si?_)- Kid apoya su brazo metálico en la cama, mientras su mano derecha se acercaba al rostro de esta y sujeta las gafas pero se detiene al recordad la conversación que ella tuvo con Killer (_tendrá que esperar_) cuando suelta las gafas rosa su mano contra el rostro de ella causando un leve suspiro, Kid separa su mano de ella pero al ver su rostro, sus labios, ni finos ni gruesos, de un color rosa pastel entreabiertos como invitando a que entraran en ellos, (_tan tentador, y porque no_) Kid a punto de besarla reacciona y se aleja bruscamente de ella (_¿Qué diablos me pasa?_) Kid sale de la enfermería y en dirección a la cubierta- Killer está todo listo zarpemos-.

Kid después de lo sucedido en la enfermería se propuso alejarse todo lo posible de Aika, evitar la enfermería, no preguntar por ella, ni hablar de ella cuando alguno de sus hombres le preguntaba, lo tenía decidido, después de todo ella estaría según Heat tres semanas inconsciente "como mínimo" y eso lo ayudaría. Después de cinco días de haber zarpado, los piratas de Kid aún se dirigían a una pequeña isla deshabitada.

- Dime ya pensaste sobre lo que hablamos ayer-.

- Sí, pero sigo sin querer que "el rugido del mar" entre en el trato, ese tipo me pone de malas solo con verlo-.

- Kid, estoy seguro que si cuento todo lo que no te enoja quizás llegaría a diez- el pelirrojo sonríe tras el acierto de su amigo- vez, por cierto ahora dime ¿Por qué has evitado cualquier conversación sobre Aika?- Killer observa el cambio en la mirada de Kid quien de estar sonriendo pasa a una mirada penetrante- cada vez que alguien pregunta por ella o Heat nos comunica como está prefieres cambiar de tema o simplemente te vas-.

- ahora respóndeme esto Killer ¿Por qué me tendría que importar como este?, ¿Qué gano? Ella no es de la tripulación, no tiene ningún lazo con nosotros-.

- mejor responde eso tú mismo, tú fuiste quien la invitaste al barco la primera vez, cuando escuchamos el grito en la selva saliste corriendo, y la ira que decías tener por dentro es aunque no lo admitas por ver como ese sujeto dejo a Aika-.

Cada una de las palabras de Killer eran un acierto, todas, incluso lo mal que Kid estaba por el estado de Aika, al principio tomo como pretexto el hecho que lo enfurecía el acto cobarde de huir de una pelea, pero cada vez que reflexionaba más a fondo tenía que ver más con Aika que por su excusa.

- Por qué quise, y además si tuviera otros motivos seria asunto mío-.

Mientras que Kid y Killer seguían discutiendo el tema si llamar al "rugido del mar" o no, Heat se dirigía a la enfermería…

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- atónito observa que Aika trataba de levantarse de la cama- no es posible que te puedas mover, mejor dicho no te deberías mover-.

- No te preocupes, y dime quien tú- agachando la mirada sonrojada y apretándose las rodillas con las manos- tú me cambiaste la ropa-.

- Si, la ropa que traías estaba muy sucia y bastante maltratada, Raikou traía tu bolsa-.

- Gracias, también por curarme- se levanta un tanto tambaleante y camina a la salida- y no te preocupes me recupero más rápido que una persona normal-.

- Pero creo que será mejor que descanses un poco más- Heat la toma con suavidad de los hombros con lo que logra que Aika acceda, a punto de salir de la enfermería se vuelve a ella- descansa, le informare al capitán que ya estas mejor-.

- Espera… quería saber que sucedió lo último que recuerdo es que antes de que me desmayara Shota estaba a punto de atacarme-.

- Con que se llama Shota, bueno justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarte el capitán llego y lo detuvo, después cuando el resto llegamos él huyo-.

- Y… en ese lugar ¿no encontraron el cuerpo de un joven?-.

- Sí, pero Kid solo ordeno que te trajéramos y te tratara tus heridas-.

- Ya veo, gracia de nuevo, por todo- le sonríe- y dile a Kid que disculpe la molestia que le ocasione-.

Heat asiente y sale de la enfermería, después de un largo rato entra uno de los tripulantes con algo de comida para Aika. Heat mientras tanto se encontraba buscando a Kid, quien aún estaba con dudas sobre lo acordado con Killer.

- ¿tan rápido? Pero tu dijiste que tardaría como mínimo tres semanas, y ni siquiera ha pasado una- si no tuviera ese casco Heat y Kid hubieran visto el asombro en el rostro del rubio- ¿acaso es usuaria de la fruta?-.

- No lo sé, pero ella misma me dijo que su cuerpo se recuperaba más rápido que el de una persona normal-.

- En la enfermería se quedó- Kid se encaminaba asía la enfermería cuando el vigía grita que dos barco de la marina se acercaba- aparecen en el momento justo ya me estaba aburriendo- una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en los oscuros labios de Kid.

* * *

Entre su sueño podía escuchar el choque de las espadas, el impacto de las balas de los cañones y los gritos de los guerreros que se enfrentan en las cubiertas de ambos barcos de la marina y unos cuantos en la cubiertas de los piratas de Kid… ya más despierta sale de la enfermería y se dirige a la cubierta, donde el ruido de la batalla se intensificaba y se apoderaba por completo de la atmosfera.

- Señorita Aika que hace aquí- el chico de lentes distraído por Aika es atacado por la espalda- ¡maldición!-.

- Cuidado "Toma forma: Escudo"- de igual forma que en la pelea contra Shota el brazalete de Aika se vuelve líquido y crea un escudo para cubrir al chico del ataque- ¿te encuentras bien?-.

- Si… ¿Qué… fue lo que hiciste?-.

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones (_esto no se ve bien, creo que necesitare ayuda_) oye préstame tu daga-.

El chico sin tardanza obedece, Aika se dirige a donde se encuentran las balas de los cañones, usando la daga hace una herida en uno de sus dedos, y con la sangre hace una escritura extraña sobre varias de las balas, después cerro sus ojos y unió sus manos para orar y luego la escritura de las bolas comenzó a iluminarse después abriendo los ojos termino el "ritual".

-"Toma forma: Golem de hierro"- las esperas al igual como lo había hecho antes su brazalete estas perdían su forma y se transformaban en liquido pero después de unos segundo volvían a tomar forma sólida, la de una criatura con apariencia semihumana de 2 metro y al abrir los ojos comienza a atacar a los marinos que se encontraban en cubierta, mientras que el resto de los piratas de Kid veían a la criatura con asombro y duda- no se preocupen solo atacara a los marino, a ustedes no le hará nada-.

- Aika ¿Qué haces aquí? Tus heridas pueden empeorar- Heat quien se encargaba de algunos de los marines- no estás en condiciones de pelear-.

- No te preocupes, ya te lo dije no soy como las personas "normales"- Aika transforma su brazalete en espada y ayuda a Heat con un par de marines que quedaban- además mi muchachote se está encargando de todo-

Mientras que el Golem tiraba a varios de los marines al mar, Kid, Killer y Wire se encontraban luchando en la cubierta del barco de la marina, Kid se enfrentaba contra el vicealmirante Doberman. Tras una ardua batalla y después de destruir por completo uno de los barcos de la marina, Kid y el resto regresan al barco ven que ya han controlado por completo la situación, mientras que los marinos que sobrevivieron se retiraron en un muy destrozado buque. El Golem que Aika había creado dejo de moverse y volvió a su forma original, las balas de los cañones, Heat al recordar que Kid le preguntaba si ella era un usuario dio por entendido tras verla pelar y manejar el metal que sí lo era aunque no sabía precisamente que tipo de fruta poseía.

Después de la batalla librada se dispusieron a celebrar su victoria, tras varias rondas de sake, y comida, ya había varios que estaban completamente ebrios y unos que ni siquiera se les notaba. Kid que tras escuchar a varios de sus compañeros relatar como una criatura semihumana que Aika había hecho con "balas", derroto a varios marines y con las especulaciones de Heat sobre el posible poder de ella se sintió intrigado y sin más fue a la enfermería donde Aika estaba para preguntarle y gracias a la fiesta Killer no le pondría atención y no tendría que responder después a sus preguntas incomodas.

- ¿Qué te has aburrido de la fiesta?- Aika mientras leía sentada en la cama- o me necesitas para algo-.

- Y a ti, no te gustan las fiestas- sentándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio - o no te agrada relacionarte con piratas-.

- Nada de eso- cierra el libro y le sonríe y abrasando sus rodillas- simplemente no me siento bien-.

- ¿quiere que llame a Heat?- Kid parecía estar preocupado- (_¿Por qué siento así?, no es que me importe o ¿sí?, será mejor que me valla y la deje descansar_)- tras levantarse de la cama y en el marco de la puerta- le diré que venga-.

- Gracias Kid, y disculpa todas las molestias que les he causado, en el siguiente poblado pueden dejarme- Kid se detiene pero no logra poner de acuerdo su razón con sus sentimiento como para hablar- y de ahí ya no los molestare-.

- No eres una molestia, además tengo entendido que hoy ayudaste a mis hombres, así que estamos a mano-.

Kid se retira y al cabo de unos minutos entra Heat y como se lo había dicho las heridas no estaban completamente sanadas. Algunos días después del encuentro con los marines, la banda de los piratas de Kid llegaron por fin a su destino, una isla que solo se observaban escombros y en una de sus costas una mansión en ruinas, donde Kid había decidido establecer su base en el nuevo mundo, Kid después que Killer llamara a sus dos invitados solo les quedo esperar su llegada para poner en marcha la propuesta de una alianza entre los piratas de Kid, los piratas de Hawkins y los piratas On Air.

Después de una acalorada discusión entre Kid y Apoo, finalmente lograron llegar a un acuerdo entre las tres tripulaciones, después de la reunión los capitanes se retiraron junto a sus tripulaciones.

Al día siguiente, la noticia se expandía por el mundo, no solo la alianza de estas tres tripulaciones sino también la de los Mugiwara con los piratas de Heart, y la renuncia al título de Shichibukai y al trono de Dressrosa. La reacción por estas noticias no se hicieron esperar, la sorpresa y la incertidumbre sobre estos sucesos iniciaron una serie de reacciones algunas de temor, otras de alegría por la aparición de los Mugiwara y el desconcierto de los pobladores de Dressrosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto… en el buque de la marina que no había sido destruido por los piratas de Kid un muy mal herido vicealmirante Doberman habla con uno de sus oficiales.

- Estas seguro de lo que viste-.

- Si… sí señor, cuando nos enfrentábamos a los piratas de Kid, pude ver a "Demonio blanco" Aika-.

- Hasta que aparece, desapareció por un año entero y ahora resulta que está en el barco de Eustass "capitán" Kid, será mejor informar al almirante de la flota Sakazuki-.

- Si señor-.

* * *

- Al parecer ya estas mejor- Killer quien entraba al comedor observaba a Aika con el periódico de ese día.

- Si- le sonríe dejando de leer el periódico- gracias a los tratamientos de Heat-.

- Él es muy buen médico, y además también tuvo que ver lo rápido que te recuperas, por cierto, he tenido una duda desde que me contaron lo que sucedió cuando nos enfrentamos a los marines-.

- Si soy usuario de una akuma no mi- Killer le responde inclinando su cabeza en señal de acierto- No, no soy un usuario, y no te molestes en preguntar, pues yo no te responderé de donde provienen mis poderes-.

- Un misterio, eso es lo que eres, tu apariencia, tu pasado, tus poderes, el hecho que un tigre blanco te acompañe, todo lo que sabemos de ti te hace más extraña y misteriosa-.

- Simplemente tómame como uno de los tantos misterios de este mundo-.

Killer sin más que aceptar que no podría obtener más información se dio por vencido y mejor decidió comentarle a Aika que su próximo destino era una isla invernal llamada Samui, donde podría conseguir un bote.

- ¿Por qué no lo piensas bien? Después de todo Kid te ofreció unirte a la banda-.

- Me encantaría pero antes tengo que hacer algo por mi cuenta-.

- Podrías hacerlo estando con nosotros- Kid entraba justo en ese momento- Ya aceptaste que si deseas estar en mi tripulación-.

- Podría pero no lo creo conveniente, para resumir, tengo que encontrar a otra tripulación para comprobar algo y puede que sea muy estúpido mi motivo como para que los involucre-.

- Y si es tan estúpido por qué no lo olvidas simplemente- Kid parecía comenzar a perder la calma- porque te complicas tanto-.

- porque si no lo hago, mi corazón no tendrá paz- el temperamento de Aika, era completamente opuesto al de Kid, ella era calmada, paciente hasta el más grande extremo, que incluso con el guardaba una serenidad digna de admirar, incluso Killer su amigo de años no era capaz de comportarse así- y además, no me has dicho porque quieres que me una-.

- Porque si- Killer sabía que nadie le sacaría a Kid el propósito o el motivo de dicha propuesta- Yo soy el capitán, yo decido quien entra o sale de mi banda y nadie tendría que pedirme motivos-.

Kid se levanta molesto saliendo del comedor azotando la puerta en el acto, no era la causa de su enojo el que le preguntara el motivo, sino la falta del mismo, ni el mismo conocía porque había querido que se uniera, era inteligente, hábil, fuerte, e incluso su carácter era idóneo no lo haría enojar como el resto lo hacía siempre, pero era una mujer y eso en un futuro podría causar algún problema (_porque me gusta) _Kid se detuvo en seco- me gusta… que estoy- Kid tras meditar tanto las cualidades de Aika por las cuales según él le había propuesto entra a su banda le rebelaron que esas cualidades en realidad le habían llamado la atención y habían hecho que le gustara y ese era el verdadero motivo, ella era la única mujer que no lo veía con temor o con desprecio y era el interés que sentía por ella por lo que la quería en su banda más que si le sería útil a la tripulación.

- Killer se burlaría si supiera esto- Kid ya en su habitación ya con la mente clara- quien lo diría que me gustaría esa mu… que me gustaría Aika (_Y ahora que se supone que haga_)-.

Kid ni en broma le preguntaría a Killer que podía hacer con lo que sentía, Aika ya había dicho que tenía asuntos que solucionar, pero también le daba esperanzas que se uniría a ellos, pero ahora era otra cosa lo que ocupaba los pensamientos de Kid, ¿Qué tenía ella en su corazón? Ambos hablaban de vez en cuando, por lo general sobre cosas sin importancia, como cuando Kid se contó cuando con su tripulación habían hundido dos barcos de Big Mom, o cuando ella trataba de calmarlo cuando uno de sus subordinados cometía alguna tontería o algo que lo disgustara, pero de ahí nada que le diera a Kid indicios de lo que ella podría pensar o incluso sentir por él.

Pero si él supiera que no era el único que tenía dudas respecto a sus sentimientos se habría asombrado.

Aika que se encontraba en la enfermería, desde que el sol se ocultó, desde que Kid le propuso unirse a su banda ella lo había pensado, no sería malo, ya llevaba varias semanas con los piratas y a pesar de la fama que tenían no eran tan malos, el carácter de su capitán si era fiel a su fama pero media vez no se le provocara no había peligro de ser asesinado por él, y había algo que la hacía sentir bien con él, era raro cuando conversaban pero se daba cuenta que con él se sentía tranquila, sin temor, se sentía bien y eso le gustaba él le gustaba muchos podrían tacharla de loca, o suicida pero ella no tenía nada en contra de lo que ella sentía y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sin poder conciliar el sueño Aika decide salir y sentarse al lado de su fiel tigre.

- Raikou que hacemos, dime te gustaría quedarte aquí-.

- Él se quedaría si tú lo haces- la voz de Kid hace que Aika se vuelva y lo vea recostado en la perta que da a los camarotes- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-.

- No podía dormir, por lo visto tu tampoco-.

Kid se sienta a su lado, ambos guardaban silencio pero no era incomodo, más bien era relajante, sin darse cuenta que momento paso pero Kid pudo sentir como Aika se quedaba dormida recostada en su brazo, así paso un buen rato Kid solo la observaba dormir tiernamente mientras se acurrucaba cada vez más esto no le molestaba a él, más bien se sentía bien y le gustaba, después de unos minutos Kid llevo a una Aika dormida a la enfermería y la deposito en la cama, al salir de ahí se encontró con Killer.

- Ni se te ocurra hablar-.

- No lo pensaba hacer- Kid se retiraba- mañana llegaremos a la próxima isla- Kid se detiene en seco- si quieres decirle algo mañana puede que sea la última vez que la veas-.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**!Que tengan un feliz día!**


End file.
